Naruto the Vampire Lord
by Dragonknight007
Summary: With Kushina's sacrifice the destiny of Naruto Uzumaki changed to something that the elemental nation was not ready for. Bashing of Konoha.


**Summary: - With Kushina's sacrifice the destiny of Naruto Uzumaki changed to something that the elemental nation was not ready for. Bashing of Konoha.**

 _The venerable Count Vlad III Dracula lay in a pool of his own blood, which was soaking into the red velvet-carpeted stairs leading up to his throne, his bone-white hair splayed around his head as he coughed weakly. A wooden stake was sticking out of his chest, having pierced his un-beating heart._

 _"My Lord..." came a whispered as out of the shadows crawled a very beautiful woman with long, black hair, and a heart-shaped face, wearing a long, blood-red dress. Three more women, looking identical to the first one, only wearing dresses of different colors, one black, one green, and the last one dark blue, came crawling out of the shadows, toward the dying Dracula._

 _"Curse those that foul Morris..." the black-dressed woman said, hissing in rage. "I wouldst tear his heart out..."_

 _"My ladies..." Dracula coughed weakly, reaching up to stroke the green-dressed woman's cheek._

 _"My vision darkens... I fear I shall not return from this final death..."_

 _"Master?" the red-dressed woman said, blinking in shock. "What do you mean?"_

 _"This was the final time, I fear..." Dracula mumbled. "My mind and body are destroyed now, completely... But my powers and my spirit live on. You shall find me in a new incarnation... Look for me... in my heir, the boy of lightning..." With that, Dracula drew his final breath, slowly dissolving into dust, leaving the four identical women to cry over his ashes._

 **In a faraway island, shielded from rest of the world that no one knows off**

Just a few more moments and it will be done. The Kyuubi is being sealed within Naruto, by none other by his own father, Minato Namikaze. His mother begged his dad to not seal the beast within him. But he ignored her and he told her that it was the plan from the beginning. The beast will be sealed within Naruto and she will be used as a breading stock. She was heavily injured after the childbirth and the extraction of the Kyuubi from her. She was on death doors, so she did the one thing she could to save her child.

She gathered everything from her clan's secret technique and also Minato's two signature jutsus. No one knows this but it was her that developed those jutsus and He took the credit for it. But that time she was in head over heels in love with him after the kidnapping attempt which is also turns out was pre planed and the Sandaime was in league with it so Minato could become close friends then lover with her.

She then ate a lot of chakra and blood pills so that she can do something for her child. She shun shined to the spot where Minato was sealing the kyuubi within Naruto. She then put a very strong barrier around the place so that she does not have problems from unwelcomed guests.

Minato looked at her and smiled evilly and said "You are too late Kushina. I already started to seal the beast within Naruto. Maybe I am dyeing but Hiruzen have all the details to what he has to do. It is high time that Konoha reached to the place what is rightfully hers, on the top of the world. And with Naruto as a weapon who is also the child of prophecy we will rule over the world, HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"That may be true but I will leave my son some things to fight back." Kushina said this and she started to seal the scrolls in Naruto's forearm. Minato was very weak to stop her so he just watched on. She then left the last of her chakra into Naruto's seal with her soul and replaced it with minato's to guide her son.

Minato was helpless to stop her as she done her job and died with a happy smile knowing that not in a distance future she will be with her son. Shinigami did nothing as Minato had done a very bad thing. The Shinigami was very pissed as even for the entity of death a child's happiness was very precious thing and Minato tried to doom the child's life. So the death god let it slide and took Minato's soul and imagining various types of torture it could do to this foul mortal's soul.

But before it left the plane he thought why not spiced the things up for the future. It knew that Naruto was the destined child that Kami prophesied. He already possesses the genes within him to be very powerful and since he was summoned here so it was allowed to interfere in the mortals' affaires. So it used the opportunity.

Naruto already had Hyuuga and Kaguya blood from Minato. He himself was unaware of it as he was a bustard child of a main house Hyuuga who raped a Kaguya kunoichi sometime in the middle of the second shinobi war and left her to die. His mother had died at childbirth. Jiraya found him not knowing his heritage took him to Konoha and later took him as his apprentice. However he never activated any of his two bloodlines.

Kushina on the other hand was a perfect blend of both the Uzumaki and Senju blood. Her father was eldest son of the Hashirama and Mito's who was a very peaceful man but none the less a strong shinobi. He left to stay in Uzushiogakure. There he married an Uzumaki woman and got Kushina. But when tragedy struck at Uzu and it was destroyed Kushina's parents and grandparents used a forbidden jutsu with the cost of their lives to teleport the whole clan to another dimension with a copy of the whole knowledge and treasure of the clan. Only the ones who were fighting on the frontline and Kushina, who was visiting Mito at that time left.

So all Shinigami had to do just link another bloodline to complete the set. It also sensed that Naruto was actually the transmigrate of Ashura Otsutsuki, Hagoromo's younger son. So it searched for Indra's transmigrate. And found it another infant boy just some days older than Naruto. So it summoned that part from him and fused both sons chakra with Naruto's.

It did not stop there. It then summoned another thing. The immortal soul of the vampire lord, _Count Vlad III Dracula,_ and merged it with Naruto's soul. By doing this Naruto will have all the powers of the Dracula but none of his weakness. He would not have cravings for blood but if drank from someone he will have the knowledge from them and if they have bloodlines it will integrated to him. He would not have any aversion from sunlight and his marked mates also won't have this weakness. He sealed Naruto's vampirism for now and it will be activated when he will be 5 years old. He will come to take the seal off from him then. With his job done he tool Minato's soul and left the mortal plane.

Minato was about to shout to Sarutobi about what Kushina had done but he could not say anything as his soul left the mortal plane leaving Naruto with his mother while he cried for his mother.

Sarutobi unaware about the changes done to Naruto just took him and placed him in an orphanage to be abused for some time and then introducing himself as his savior while announcing about his jinchuriki status to the village.

 **5 Years later**

In these five years Naruto remembered everything vividly that happened that night, he developed a hatred for Uchiha's, the villagers tried to make him suffer but he would fight back, and the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi would scold him for protecting himself, he had literally told the old geezer to go fuck himself before storming out of the office. After Hiruzen left his office that night Naruto went in and retrieved his inheritances that he found under a picture of his sperm donor. As soon as he got it, Naruto went to the estate and started to train, read, and he kept to himself.

The villagers would only see him when he walked to his favorite Dango shop, or getting clothes. That was the only proof that Hiruzen and the councils had that he hadn't left the village. It was a big night for Naruto tonight, today was his birthday the civilians learned to stay away from him on this night because he didn't know what it was he was always merciless, stronger, and faster on the night of his birthdays. But tonight was different it was time for the Shinigami to return…

Currently a gust of wind swept through the village, and unseen to everyone a ghostly apparition appeared in a white cloaked purple skinned deity. The appearance of the thing showed its spiky white hair that spiked in all directions as it flowed past its neck. There was also horns sticks out of its head and hair. It looked around with its calculating yellow piercing eyes that showed wisdom beyond comprehension. This being was the Shinigami

" **5 years huh, I wonder how the boy has been.** " The Shinigami said to himself before sensing out the residue energy he left on the boy last time he was here before he vanished.

 **Uzumaki Estate**

A 5 year old spiky red haired pony tailed boy dressed only in a pair of shorts, and a black t-shirt was standing in the yard of his mother's estate. As he looked at his hand that was cupped in front of him, blue and red orbs appeared over his hand and started forming together creating a purple orb before it blew up in his face sending him into the wall, causing him to grunt in pain as he stood up. This was Naruto Uzumaki, he stood up before he looked down to his arm to see it was burnt all the way through that he could see the bone. Staring at the wound Naruto watched the wound seal it's self-up faster than normal.

"What the hell is happening to me, I know for a fact that wasn't just the Nine Tails youki at work." Naruto muttered as he looked to the full moon.

" **Your right.** " a raspy voice said causing Naruto's eyes to widen he turned around to see The Shinigami.

" **It's part of the deal I made with your mother.** " Shinigami said.

"My mother?" Naruto whispered.

" **That's right you Uzumaki's have always been my favorite mortals, I formed a contract with your clan out of the respect I have for them. I only gave one warning that if I was asked to give power to any of their children the one who asked soul shall be wiped from existence.** " Shinigami explained causing Naruto's eyes to widen before tears appeared in his eyes.

"Mother…"Naruto whispered in sadness looking down

" **Don't feel sad.** " The Shinigami said getting Naruto's attention.

" **Your mother did what any mother would do if they had the opportunity to do, to make sure their son is safe and protected, especially after what your father did to you. Your mother loved you so much that she gave up her chance to be reincarnated. You should be proud of her.** "

"I am." Naruto said with a smile "I just wish I could've met her is all." he said wiping his tears.

" **And that's why I, just once, waived the price. You are a special child Naruto. You have powers that are so terrible that in wrong hands will cause untold amount of devastation. So I sealed her soul in you so she can guide you to right path.** " He said making Naruto beyond happy. After some moments he asked the death god main question.

"So this power you gave me, what is it like some kind of ultimate healing factor?" Naruto asked rubbing the new flesh on his arm.

" **Sort of, it comes with what I turned you into.** " The Shinigami said.

"What do you mean turned you into?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **I turned you into something that'll help you in your life, well undead life.** "

"Undead?" Naruto asked confused as hell.

" **You are a Vampire.** " The Shinigami said getting a wide eyed look from Naruto.

" **Well you are in transition, until I release the effects.** "

"Release, what? Wait fuck that! Why would I want to be a Vampire, I mean it sounds bad ass yeah but, I can't stay inside all day till the sun goes down." Naruto said pacing around.

" **You won't have to.** " Shinigami said getting Naruto's attention.

" **The type of vamp your going to be is, weak against; Decapitation but since you have Kyuubi's youki your head will have to be cut into threes, and burned to ash. Anyway there is Fire or Sunlight which the seal on your stomach protects you from. A herb called Vervain that grows all over the elemental Nations as well as your village and the garden your mother grew, you can build up a tolerance for it so it can be rendered useless. Wood for regular Vamps, but for you a stake blessed by me and the Juubi is the only thing that can kill you without decapitation. You are only able to get into other peoples homes if you are invited in. Magic is a weakness that you won't have to worry about for a long long time. If you don't feed for an extended amount of time you will desiccate. Werewolf bites again won't have to worry about for a long while but they are fatal to other vamps but not you, I made your blood a cure for that just incase. A broken neck will subdue you for a while as well.** " Shinigami explained to a starry eyed Naruto.

"Hell Yeah!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down before he stopped "Wait, what do you mean that Magic and Werewolf bites are problems for later, why would I have to worry about that?" Naruto asked.

" **The other gods are allowing me to give you this much power, so that when you are done in this realm and go to other realm, where your rest of the Uzumaki clan went, you will not appear some kind of stupid there.** " Shinigami answered before he snapped his fingers and a glow shined through the estate " **I put training equipment, a Laptop and I gave you what some people call cable. Have fun.** " Shinigami said as he started to vanish causing Naruto to bow in respect " **When I'm gone the effects of your transition will start, be prepared 5 years with no blood your throat will be on fire. Only human blood will complete the transition. Oh and stay clear of your pool, the water is spiked with Vervain, until you build up a tolerance to the point that you can swim in the Vervain keep drinking it. The scrolls on your bed are the abilities you will have once you complete the transition.** " Shinigami said as he vanished completely.

As soon as he vanished Naruto clutched his throat, he had thought the Shinigami was exaggerating but his throat felt like he had swallowed lava. Standing up Naruto ran into the village to find someone to drain of their blood.

 **Woods**

Shisui Uchiha was panting as he leaned against a tree, he had escaped Danzo and his root Anbu with both his Sharingan intact. He couldn't believe he trusted that man, he knew he had to get to the Uchiha Compound to warn Fugaku that the Hokage knew about the coup. As he sat down to rest some more, he heard the rustling of a bush. Narrowing his eyes and grabbing his tanto Shisui stood as a short figure came from the bushes, he glared as he saw Naruto Uzumaki. Frustrated, tired and hungry Shisui let his mindset take over with the death of his sister and mother in the Kyuubi attack, and the fact that he knew Danzo had plans for the demon container he clutched his tanto and charged Naruto.

Naruto had followed a heavenly scent, he didn't know what it was but it seemed to water his mouth as he had stumbled his way to the scent he kept hearing the Shinigami words in his head. " **Human Blood will complete the transition**." but the main thing that replayed in his head was blood.

B **lood**

Over and over again it would get louder and louder, coming upon a clearing Naruto entered to see a Shinobi dressed in Anbu gear clutching his abdomen to stop the blood that was gushing from a wound. Naruto was so focus on the blood he barely had time to react when Shisui came at him with his tanto held high. Naruto reacting on instinct alone and unable to stand the voice screaming in his head about blood ducked under a slash at his head and shoved his hand into Shisui's wound. Shisui froze up in pain, before he dropped his tanto and fell to his knees clutching his wound he glared up at the demon, to see he was gazing intently at his blood covered hand.

Shisui watched in disgust as the demon put his hand in his mouth and started to like the blood off. After his hand was blood free Shisui watched Naruto turn to him before a knee to the face knocked him out. Naruto got on his knees and put his hands in the blood before he started to lick his fingers, veins started to appear around his eyes, and blood filled the sclera of them, as he continued to lick his fingers. Suddenly Naruto's gums started to hurt pushing youki into his teeth and gums to lessen the pain, Naruto bit into Shisui's neck before his eyes snapped open.

 **Memories**

A 5 year old Shisui stood before his uncle Fugaku "Congratulations Shisui you have unlocked your Sharingan, you and Itachi will make this clan proud." Fugaku said

"Thank you Fugaku-sama." Shisui said with a bow.

A 10 year old Shisui stood at the graves of his mother and sister crying after the Kyuubi attack.

"Shisui." a voice said causing him to turn to see Danzo Shimura. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I should've been there to save them." Shisui said turning back to the graves.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, for this Shisui, make them proud by protecting the village with all your heart." Danzo said as Shisui's Sharingan started to change "How?"

"Have you ever heard of Root?" Danzo asked with a smirk.

 **End Memories**

Naruto continued to drain Shisui of his blood, as his eyes were still glazed over seeing all of Shisui's memories he didn't see Shisui's eyes snap open and his Mangekyo Sharingan activate before it vanished and his regular Sharingan was seen. Before the third tomoe vanished and the second and then the first, before his Sharingan bled from his now dimmed eyes as it appeared in Naruto's all the way up to the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto eyes turned back to the ice blues before he stepped back from Shisui's dead body he looked down at the body. Part of him felt remorseful and another part didn't feel anything. He just shrugged it off as he noticed that everything was more brighter, even the wind felt more better on his skin as well.

"I got to hide the body." Naruto said as he dragged the body to a nearby river and he threw the body inside the water.

"Now that that's over, I should probably steal some blood bags, it'll be bad if to many people suddenly went missing from the village." Naruto muttered to himself before he walked to the hospital to retrieve some blood, putting the memories he saw in the back of his mind for now.

 **Next Day**

Naruto awoke to the feeling of warmth on his skin, as he opened his eyes he saw that the sun was up, and he couldn't believe how good it felt on his skin. He then went to take a bath and get dressed so he could get ready for the day. Coming into the living room, Naruto walked over to the table in the living room to see the boxes of movies, DVDs, mangas, and clothes. He pulled out a leather jacket that was too big for him at the moment and looked it over and smiled.

"I like this." he muttered as he picked up the note on the table

Hello Naruto,

I have left you this box of movies and manga so you can learn from them. Incorporate some of the moves and abilities you see into your arsenal. Have fun with them, because you might not have them when you leave this realm.

Shinigami

Placing the note down with the jacket, Naruto opened picked up a movie that title caught his attention 'The Man of Steel'

"This sounds like it can be interesting." Naruto muttered, placing the movie on the table Naruto started to put up the clothes. Before he went to the backyard to train. Naruto sighed before he looked down at a flower he reached for it and as soon as he grabbed it his hand burned causing his to hiss in pain as he pulled his hand back.

Creating 6000 Shadow Clones, leaving him a bit winded, Naruto ordered them into groups of four before he sent them to work on Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Taijutsu.

Putting on a glove, Naruto grabbed the flower before taking it into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of water Naruto mixed the flower into the water and took a sip before he started coughing to the point that he was coughing up blood. Naruto drank all the water as swallowed some ice as the burn his insides were going through was something he wasn't looking forward to as he knew he would be doing that everyday from now on. Dropping down onto the couch Naruto sighed before he turned on the TV to watch the movie he had already picked out.

 **Hokage Tower**

The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, was sitting in his office doing his paperwork. He couldn't really concentrate, he had hoped that Naruto would've came by to see him. He knew that he messed up when he told Naruto that he shouldn't fight against the villagers, the look of rage that was on the boys face, and when he told him to go fuck himself, brought so much sadness to his heart. He knew for certain that Naruto took his inheritance and now knew all of the secrets that were kept from him. He wasn't going to say anything because while Naruto might not want anything to do with he still saw him as his own surrogate grandson.

Hiruzen was currently looking over the report of Shisui Uchiha who was found this morning floating in a pond at a Training Ground, the doctor said that he lost a lot of blood, and theorized that he was attacked by some kind of animal in the water. A knock on the door got his attention, placing the report down he shouted "Enter!"

The door to his office opened to reveal his longtime rival Danzo Shimura. Sighing knowing that this conversation is going to give him a headache, before he forced a smile on his face "Hello Danzo, what can I do for you today?"

"I want to know when, will you put the Jinchurriki into the academy?" Danzo asked emotionlessly "

I was going to put Naruto into the academy in 3 months, when the new year starts." Hiruzen answered "And no you will not train Naruto, to be a weapon for the village." he finished before looking to his paperwork again. To which Danzo took as a sign to leave.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was in his backyard staring at the training post, he had just finished watching 'The Man of Steel' and was thinking of a way to use some of those abilities from the movies.

"Ok, lets see I should try that heat vision thing first. I think it's self-explanatory. Heat with means Fire and vision so my eyes. In theory I should be able to channel my Fire chakra to my eyes and release beams of fire with shape manipulation. Lets do this." Naruto said to himself, before he started channeling chakra to his eyes, his retina's started to burn causing him to close his eyes as they snapped back open his eyes glowed red before beams of fire shot from his eyes reducing the training post to ash. As he dropped to his knees Naruto clutched his eyes in pain as they started to heal.

"That was intense," he said. He then looked up to see the Training Post in a pile of ashes.

"Well at least I know that it works. But the pain is a bitch, I have to build up my pain tolerance." Naruto said standing up before he opened up the pack he brought from the house, he pulled out the scrolls for chakra control, and elemental chakra control. Since he discovered that with the Kyuubi's youki he had all the elements. Creating 375 clones Naruto sent 50 clones to work on elemental chakra control, and he sent 100 to work on youki control exercises that the Rikudo Sennin gave the biju to use when they were younger. He sent last 25 to work on chakra control exercises.

He then sat against a tree to read from the scroll of his vampire abilities, before a clone came running from the house. "Boss! You got to check this out!" the clone said waving two books in his face.

"Stop that!" Naruto snapped annoyed after the clone settled down Naruto asked.

"What do I have to check out?" Naruto asked.

"These two mangas, one is called Dragon Ball Z and the other is called Bleach." they focus on the art of using Ki which is the physical part of chakra and Reiryoku the spiritual part."

"Interesting…" Naruto muttered as he took the manga from the clone.

"And get this they the Ki aspect is so badass that they have the power to destroy planets!" Naruto's eyes widen hearing that

"While in the Bleach manga they use these swords they call Zanpakuto and a whole lot of other things as well." the clone said ecstatic.

"How do you know all of this already? I mean I just left you in there to read them and yet you seem to all ready know about what each manga is about?"

"Well these mangas are all together so they aren't set in volumes and I used the super speed to read through each one." the clone said getting a nod from his creator

"Ok, you go and see if we are able to use this stuff and try to recreate so of the moves. I'll see about the swords later." Naruto said sending the clone on his way to the basement under the house.

Naruto then picked up the scroll again to read about his new abilities Naruto these powers will get stronger with age, and blood.

Super Strength- Vampires are much stronger then humans, your strength will be on par with Tsunade Senju. While you may be young at the moment you can through a full grown Shinobi across a room with great speed and force.

Super Speed- Vamps can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant faster than even the Sharingan can track.

Emotional Control- You can turn of your emotions, in the event you feel sad or guilty. Since you are a vampire everything is heightened so when you are sad, or in despair. Be careful.

Dream Manipulation- You can control someone's dreams and subconscious. This ability allows you to modify and produce dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming.

Mind Control- You have the ability to control minds, plague people dreams, and alter or erase human memories.

Note- Naruto if you use the Nine Tails youki while you feed you will see the memories of whosever blood it was you drank, also if they were to have a bloodline you will steal it from them.

"So that's what happened last night." Naruto whispered before he looked towards the house as he remembered some of the blood bags he stole last might and who they belonged to. "Interesting." Naruto smirked.


End file.
